Sweets Anyone?
by krn baka
Summary: How dare that Tao Ren in sult the mighty Horohoro?rnI will get revenge...somehow... ratd for mild language. all flamers accepted a bit horoxtamaoish
1. Insult

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King :runs off crying:

Horokeu Usui was one mad Ainu shaman. he had lost to that Tao Ren 3 times! He wasn't gonna give up at Spit. He had all the cards it wasn't fair why did he always have to lose? All Tao Ren did was drink milk,train,be mean to people and he still wins! Horo Horo will get revenge he will...somehow...

"Are you going to stare out at space all day?" Ren said impatiently.

"Wait your turn." Horo spat back.

" Well in that case I win." Ren puts all his cards in the pile.

"Hey that wasn't fair! You cheated!."

"Why would I want to cheat? You always lose afterall it's easy to play against a baka like you."

"Fine be that way!" HoroHoro screams as he walks out of the room.

As he's walking down the halls he ended up at the Asakura libary. He wasn't the type of person who would go in there besides Manta, but he was looking for something.

"What section would 'curses' be in? Ahhh! omph."

Hetripped over a book. It looked dusty and old. Older than his grandma maybe. He dusted off the cover. It seemed to be an old spell book. Maybe this could help with the revenge he needed. He flipped through the pages. 'How to change into animals'. 'How to make yourself look younger'. He flipped faster. He found what he wanted.'How tomake your enemies beg for mercy'. He closed the book and dashed out of the libary with it. Perfect. Just perfect.


	2. The Perfect Spell

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DONT OWN SHAMAN KING!

thank yous to: (wow i never thought that i woulc say thank you...)

jinky

arigatokojamas (bows)

Horo was running for his life only he didn't look where he was going. He tripped again. This time on our poor little short friend Manta.

"Hey watch where your going! You almost killed me!".

"Sorry!" Horo yelled down the hall still running.

He didn't stop until he reached his room. Panting like a guy from the Olympics. He dragged himself in the room and fell on his bed with the book. He opened the page he marked ever so carefully. If he didn't Anna would track him down and kill him.He read some ways tomakeRen beg for mercy. He came across this page it said:

_If you really hate someone here is what you can do to get revenge:_

_ Candy Sweets: Curse some sweets that you can make with this recipe. This makes the target act unlike him/herself. Infact,this will be their opposite personality(Note:This will not work on really nice people)._

Horo read some other things but really liked the sweet idea. But there was one catch-Ren doesnt like sweets. But he likes peaches. He could get some from Tamao in fact she owns a sweet store. He could get some there. Helookedatthe recipe. He memorized what he needed. He then ran out of his room again.To Tamao's sweet shop

He dashed into the shop there was Tamao. Straighting the jelly. Horo ran to Tamao.

"Tamao...I need...some...candy...peach...fla...vored" Horo panted.

"Who is it for Horo-san?"

"Don't call me Horo-san justHoro. I just wanted some." he lied.

Tamao seemed to fall for it. She came out 5 seconds later with a small bag. She gave it to him.

"This was the last bag.Youcan have it for free" she blushed real red when she said that.

Horo didn't hear he just gave her 2 dollars he had bought with him. He muttered a quick "thanks" and dashed out again.

When he reached his room, he opened it quick and locked it. He got all the recipes too while he was at it(A/N: so far i can't think of any recipes my brain isn't functioning that well today besides with this story). After he did all he was supposed to do, he had to test it out, but he forgot to. To happy he dashed where to Ren was. This was going to be fun...

sorry if this is to suspenseful but i'm hungry so i'll leave it for next week


	3. Personality Change

Disclaimer: Hi. I wish I own Shaman King:cricket noise: SHUT UP YOU CRICKET:squishes it: oh sorry. Heh anger management

Horo ran to where Ren was. Watching a football game with Hao and Yoh. Hao was crazy. Yoh was crazy. Ren looked like murder.

"Hey Horo where were you?" Hao yelled.

"Yea. The first part was really good. One guy jumped on the ball and other guys followed. I wish I could do that"

" Uhhhh Yoh that happens in every game..."

"Can I leave now?"

"NO REN YOU WILL STAY!" both Yoh and Hao shouted.

"Uhhh does anyone want candy?" Horo knew Ren wasn't gonna fall for it. He knew it.

"Sorry Horo.Anna said that me and Hao aren't supposed to have any, or she'll kill us..."

"Oh. Ren?"

"No"

"It's milk and peach flavored?" Horo tried.

"Fine. But if you give me a cavity, you will die"

Ren pops one in his mouth. Five seconds later,his frown turns into a goofy smile(A/N: yea I know Ren is smiling and sorry Ren fans if this is insulting I'm a Ren fan too)and his heartless cold golden tiger eyes turn to a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Ren. Are yo feeling alright" Yoh looked at Ren wierd.

"Yea I'm fine. I'll go outside for a moment" Ren quickly leaves the room.

"Uhh yea me too" Horo dashed after Ren he needed to see what might happen.

He heard Ren's voice and a giggle a familar one. Tamao's giggle. He turned around a corner. Ren was flirting with her. Seroiusly Ren was flirting. Flirting.

hi hi hi hi 'm really sorry if you were waiting the whole week

my parnets never let me go on the internet on weekdays(besides friday)

sorry if its a cliffhanger reviews!


	4. Back to Normal But Anna!

I already told you my disclaimer!

* * *

"You are so perfect Tamao" 

Horo got mad. Nobody did that to Tamao. No one if they did they will die. So Horo decided to 'accidentally' walk in on them. And he did.

"Hey Tam. Hey Ren what are you two doing?" he tried to remain calm.

"Nothing Horo-kun" she turned bright red.

" Hello Horo" Ren said cheerfully. He was like Yoh.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO TAMAO?" Horo had to let it out. He couldn't keep it in any longer.

Tamao was surprised she had never been noticed like this. She was scared she was afraid that they might get into fights and then both might get hurt. She had to do something. But they were fighting...

"Umm is something wrong?"

Then all of a sudden, Ren started to change back into himself. Horo was still yelling at him for flirting with 'his' Tamao.

"Kisama! What didI do?"

"Oh crap. It faded." Horo mutters. He runs back to the Asakura residence to get the candy.

"Whats wrong with him?" Ren spat. "And why was I flirting?With you?"

"I don't know. You started it"

Ren mutters some chinese curses under his breath. Then walks back to Yoh's house. Horo needs some explaining to do..and fast.

* * *

_It faded away i thought i was gonna last an hour! No wait it was an hour...I was 45 minutes late! Damn it! Why did I have to be so late?_

He reached his room but the candy was gone! Oh no this can't be happening. He ran to the kitchen. Anna was there. Uh-oh. The sweets were in her hand.

"Horo. Are you hungry? I made some sushi" Anna asked politely.

Uh oh she ate the sweets... No this can't be...ANNA WAS NICE! But he can get used to this...

"Yea thanks" Horo accepted it gratefully. And started shoveling in food.

* * *

Ren reached the house. He slammed the door open.With the kwandao in his hand. He walked to the kitchen.Where he will always be. 

Anna went outside to get some air. She bumped into Ren.

"Oh. Hello Ren do you need anything?"

"Yes.Wheres that Ainu?"

"Oh. In the kitchen"

"Thanks"

Ren was gonna kill him.Bad.

* * *

ok thats chapter four sorry if it was short i dont have much time heh 

REVIEWS!


	5. Die

I feel lazy…………….. -- but anyway heres the story……… yum strappleberry……….

* * *

Ren was angry. No. More than angry. An I'm gonna kill you to China angry. 

Horo was busy eating. And eating. And eating. And some more eating. Suddenly he felt a sharp prick on his neck. Some blood burbled out(A/N: is that even a word?).He looked up and saw two golden tiger eyes that were clearly stating,"Die".

"That candy you fed me what is it?"

"Ohh. Th-that c-candy?"

"Tell me..." He had the Holy Sword of Tao and his kwandao, and he had death in his voice.

"It was nothing. Nothing at all.. Heh heh..."

"Then die" he was chasing him with both his swords(a kwandao is a sword right?).

* * *

Anna was scared. She saw both of them fighting. Well Ren was the one fighting, but she didn't know how to stop them. Or Ren anyway. Just then, Yoh walks by.

"Yoh-kun! Stop both Ren-san and Horo-san from fighting!" Anna begged.

Yoh looked surprised. Anna was scared. And she was being polite and nice... He could get used to this...

"Hey you guys stop! What's the point in fighting, when I'm already the shaman king?"

This time both Horo and Ren are chasing Yoh. Just then, Anna's warm eyes turned cold again...Uh-oh...

"Just what do you think you three are doing?" this time Anna had death in her voice.

"Ummmmm..." Horo was saying...

"Chasing Yoh what else?"

"Hey Anna. I'll go back to running" Yoh dashes out of the room fast.

"Horo. What. Did. You. Feed. Me?" Anna stated coldly.

Uh-oh Horo's plan wasn't working so well...dammit

* * *

Sorry that's all I could write for today. I must finish watching Chrono Crusade. 

REVIEWS!

Ja ne!


	6. Forgiviness and Revenge

HI! Thank you for all the reviews! I love you people!(Not in that way...)

* * *

Anna and Ren were gaining on him. Horo flinched waiting for the slap and the 'poke-of -death'. But it never came. 

"Please forgive me Horo-sama! I'm so sorry!" Anna whimpered.

"Forgive me! I'll let you destroy my kwan-dao, and I'll give you all of my money" Ren said.

_Anna and Ren apologizing? This is cool! I'll forgive Anna but Ren will be fun! This candy really does work. I should've read the notes section! I will worship that book until the day I die! Whoot! Raise the roof people! Party over here!_

"Umm are you gonna forgive us?" Anna asked timidly.

"Huh! Oh yea umm Anna I forgive you, but Ren I don't"

"About what?" Manta asked walking in. He sees Ren on his knees...he just runs out...

Anna leaves the room. But five seconds later she turns into her old self, but she doesn't seem to remember that she was on her knees.

* * *

_Ummm why were Anna and Ren on they're knees in front of Horo? Are they crazy, or did they eat something that they weren't supposed to?_ Manta keeps wondering. Horo is acting wierd ever since he fell on me. I wonder what hes hiding. I think I'll look in his room. He heads the other direction to Horo's room...

* * *

"I'm so sorry Horo-sama. Will you ever forgive me?" Ren asked.

"Finish sweeping the floor and I'll decide" Horo replied lazily. (I'M SOOOO SORRY REN-FANS! I'M A REN-FAN TOO!)

"Yes Horo-sama" as he went back to sweeping the floor.

ONEHOURONEHOURONEHOURONEHOURONEHOUR

Ren was sweeping the floor, but suddenly he realised what he was doing. Horo was sleeping and snoring with those pedicure things on his toes, with a cosmo-girl magazine. Ren had a very bad migrane. He looked at his kwandao that was by the door. It was really battered and had a dull color. Not it's usual shine and glamour. He knew Horo had touched it. He dropped the broom, and picked it up to clean it with...

HIS HANDY DANDY WEAPON POLISH!(sorry I just had to do that )

After it was clean and shiny, he charged at the sleeping girly looking Horo. He was gonna pay. Nobody makes the mighty Tao Ren clean and nobody touches the mighty kwandao(except the occansional mom and older sister)

* * *

Hi reviews! 


	7. Caught

Disclaimer: I SAID IT ALREADY!

Oh yea and to tell you people. I was very lazy to update this thing cause I was too busy with When Shamans Get Part Time Jobs!

Ok I'll continue with the story. I think this will be the last chapter and then I'm done and if you're really sad just tell me and give me some ideas and I'll add it to the next chapter.

Ren was gaining up on him. Quietly as he had been taught. Sneak up on your prey that was the way he had been taught.

He reached him and held his Kwan Dao over him and was ready to strike when Tamao walks into the room.

"Ren-san what are you doing to Horo-kun?" she shrieked.

"Uhhhh...nothing." He said trying to put the Kwan Dao away.

Horo wakes up.

"Huh what happened?" Horo said groggily.

"He was trying to kill you!" Tamao was shrieking.

"Tamao shut up you're gonna wake up the whole house" Ren hissed.

"No! You were trying to kill poor Horo-kun!" Tamao yelled as she went to Horo.

"Tam. He tries to kill everyone. He even snuck into the white house and tried to kill Bush! That was a good thing though...only he got caught because of his alarm system"

"Oh..." Tamao said. "I'm so sorry! Ren-san!" Tamao said loudly.

"Tam! Shut up! You're gonna wake up the whole house!" It's one in the morning! Anna's gonna be mad at us!" Horo hissed.

"Oh..."

Meanwhile...

Anna still had the sweets in her room. She was wondering about them. Just then Manta walks in.

"Anna this is what Horo had in his room. The spell book you didn't let anyone touch but he did"

"Oh he is gonna die...Give it to me" Anna said.

"Here"

To be continued...

Give me some ideas. If I get a lot I'll either choose one or form all of it into a whole story reviews!

Ja ne!


End file.
